Protective
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Dilihatnya punggung pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu telah berada jauh di depannya... entah sejak kapan. Kedua bola mata Natsume membulat kaget. Napasnya memburu. Tapi, tentu saja bukan itu yang seharusnya lebih dikhawatirkan Natsume Takashi./"Levi-sensei... kau ini siapa? Apa hubunganmu dengan Reiko-san?"/No BL/Fanfic Commission for Winda./Mind to RnR?


Kegiatan pagi hari ini berjalan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Di tengah perjalanan menuju gerbang depan rumahnya, Natsume Takashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Fujiwara Touko yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Tentu saja wanita berambut cokelat yang dicepol satu ke belakang itu membalas lambaiannya dan tersenyum.

Setelah mendapat balasan itu, Natsume tersenyum cerah lalu berlari kecil hingga dia sampai di samping Fujiwara Shigeru yang telah menunggunya di dekat gerbang.

"Kami pergi dulu," ucap Shigeru pada istrinya saat pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu telah sampai di sisinya. Bersiap berjalan bersama meski tujuan akhir mereka berbeda.

Touko mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan, Shigeru- _san,_ Takashi- _kun._ " Di samping kakinya, kucing gendut milik mereka baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan menguap lebar.

Keluarga kecil itu baru saja mengawali hari mereka dengan damai seperti biasa. Seakan-akan tidak ada yang berubah, Natsume dan Shigeru berjalan berdampingan dengan santai sembari menceritakan berbagai macam kabar yang terdengar di sekitar mereka. Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di persimpangan dimana mereka berpisah.

"Jangan lupa belajar yang benar, kau sudah masuk semester dua. Sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas, 'kan?" tanya Shigeru.

Natsume hanya tertawa kecil, "Ya, tapi masih tiga bulan lagi. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti belajar dengan benar, kok." Jeda sejenak, Natsume menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Shigeru—"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong apa Touko- _san_ sudah memberi tahumu?"

"...Memberi tahu?" Natsume kehilangan senyumannya dan bertanya balik. Melihat Shigeru yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Natsume bertanya lagi, "Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku ketahui, Shigeru- _san?_ "

Mendengar pertanyaan ini membuat Shigeru mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Dia kemudian memasang _pose_ berpikir, "Hm, sepertinya Touko- _san_ bingung harus mengatakannya bagaimana padamu. Wajar saja sih, ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan dia terlihat jauh lebih muda dari umurnya lalu..." Shigeru terus bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Natsume memegang gagang tas yang dibawanya. Dia? Apakah ini menyangkut seseorang? "Shi—"

Pria berambut cokelat tua dan berkacamata itu mendadak tersenyum lagi kemudian menepuk bahu Natsume beberapa kali, "Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja hahaha! Toh kau juga akan menemuinya hari ini. Hitung-hitung mungkin akan menjadi kejutan paling menyenangkan untukmu, Takashi- _kun!_ " ucap Shigeru dengan ceria.

Hanya saja, untuk beberapa alasan entah kenapa Natsume tidak begitu menyukai atmosfer ini, "Oh, tapi—"

"Kita harus segera berangkat, Takashi- _kun._ Atau kita berdua akan sama-sama telat," potong Shigeru lagi. Kali ini sembari melihat arloji yang melingkari tangannya. Dia kemudian tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap kepala Natsume sekilas, "jika kau sudah menemuinya, titipkan salam dariku untuknya ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Takashi- _kun._ "

Dan Shigeru pun pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat ke arah Natsume lagi.

Pemuda yang memiliki warna mata sama dengan rambutnya itu hanya berdiri termenung melihat punggung Shigeru yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Bibir-bibirnya terpisah saat dia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya merapat lagi. Natsume memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya lalu berjalan melewati jalannya menuju sekolah.

Tapi, tidak terlalu memikirkannya bukan berarti berhenti memikirkannya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Natsume terus melihat ke jalan di depannya sembari mencoba menyusun maksud kata-kata yang diucapkan Shigeru secara ambigu. Lalu mencoba mengingat lagi perilaku pria itu dan istrinya belakangan ini.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah... Touko- _san_ kemarin ingin berbicara denganku tentang sesuatu," Natsume memegang dagunya, "tapi ucapannya terpotong ketika Nyanko- _sensei_ tiba-tiba melompat ke atas meja lalu mengambil udang goreng yang baru saja selesai dimasak. Gara-gara itu, aku reflek mengejarnya dengan kesal. Dan sepertinya... kami berdua sama-sama lupa setelah itu," gumam Natsume sembari menggerutu kesal membayangkan kucing gendut yang merupakan sahabat baiknya namun cukup menyebalkan tersebut.

"Hm... apa ya? Siapa yang... akan datang?"

Natsume terus bergumam seperti itu sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk belakang kepalanya. Hanya pelan, menggunakan tumpukan kertas. Tapi cukup membuat Natsume kaget dan mengelus belakang kepalanya. Dia langsung menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya itu. Sempat mengira siapapun itu pelakunya pasti adalah salah satu teman dekatnya, dia memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Hei, selamat pa—"

Senyum Natsume tertahan di udara lalu kedua matanya sedikit melirik ke bawah. Pria yang tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya itu terlihat sedikit lebih pendek darinya—meski sebenarnya tak berbeda jauh. Ekspresinya yang sangat-amat-tidak ramah itu membuat senyum Natsume menghilang, tergantikan dengan ekspresi bingung yang sangat kentara.

"—err, halo?" ucap Natsume pada akhirnya.

Kedua alis pria itu sedikit berdenyut lalu dia membuka mulutnya, "Jangan berhenti di jalan seperti orang bodoh jika kau tidak mau terlambat masuk sekolah, bocah."

"Bo-Bocah?" ucap Natsume terbata. Dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya semakin bingung. Tapi, pria di depannya itu benar, dia bisa terlambat jika kebanyakan diam seperti ini. Akhirnya mencoba berpikir positif bahwa pria di depannya bermaksud baik, akhirnya Natsume tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku, "Ah, iya kau benar. Terima kasih, _senpai_."

 _Senpai._

Panggilan yang dia putuskan ketika merasa pria itu paling tak jauh berbeda umurnya dari dia. Dan lagi mukanya yang mengerut kesal itu... mungkin karena dia mulai stress karena sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Oh, dia sedikit tertegun. Mungkin tebakan Natsume Takashi memang benar.

"...Ha?" ucapnya dalam. Namun Natsume sudah terlanjur berjalan cepat ke depan. Dilihatnya gerbang sekolahnya tinggal beberapa _meter_ lagi di depan mata. Natsume tersenyum lebar menyadari itu lalu semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Tapi... entah kenapa rasanya ingin melihat pria itu lagi. Dengan penasaran, Natsume menoleh ke belakang.

Hanya untuk melihat bahwa sudah tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Natsume mengerjapkan kedua matanya kaget. Secara reflek dia berhenti untuk mencari-cari posisi pria yang seharusnya masih berada di belakangnya. Tidak mungkin dia sudah mendahuluinya, 'kan—

"Kau lambat sekali ya. Sangat berbeda dari Reiko."

...Eh!?

Pria berambut hitam yang baru saja berbicara di dekatnya itu ketika mereka saling berpapasan membuat Natsume tersentak kaget dan kembali menghadap depan. Dilihatnya punggung pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu telah berada jauh di depannya... entah sejak kapan. Kedua bola mata Natsume membulat kaget. Napasnya memburu. Bagaimana bisa dia berjalan secepat itu!?

Tapi, tentu saja bukan itu yang seharusnya lebih dikhawatirkan Natsume Takashi.

Nama siapa yang tadi dia sebut?

"Reiko... _san?_ " menyadari sesuatu, Natsume langsung terkesiap. Dia memegang tasnya lebih erat kemudian mulai berlari cepat mengejar pria pendek misterius yang tiba-tiba datang kemudian menghilang begitu saja dari pandangannya.

"HEI! TUNGGU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Natsume Yuujinchou © Midorikawa Yuki**_

 _ **X**_ _Cross-Over_ _ **X**_

 _ **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**_

 **.**

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Chara : Natsume Takashi & Levi Ackerman_

 _Genres : Family/Humor_

 _Rate : T_

 _Warnings : NO romance/BL, some offensive words, Semi-OOC_

 **.**

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Winda**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PROTECTIVE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Natsume?" tanya Nishimura Satoru—pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat muda—dengan khawatir. Temannya yang lain—Kitamoto Atsushi, laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat tua dan bermodel _spike_ itu juga melihat pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang sedari pagi seperti tenggelam di dalam pikirannya terus menerus.

Natsume Takashi sedikit tersentak lalu menoleh ke arah dua teman laki-lakinya yang paling dekat di kelas ini. Melihat tatapan mereka, Natsume merasa sedikit bersalah lalu tertawa kecil untuk mencairkan suasana, "Haha, aku tidak apa-apa, kok," melihat tatapan khawatir mereka, Natsume berkata lagi, "sungguh, tak perlu khawatir."

Nishimura dan Kitamoto melihat Natsume tak yakin sebelum mereka kembali menatap satu sama lain. Pasalnya, ini bukan kali pertama mereka melihat laki-laki berambut pirang pucat itu tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri. Beberapa kali mereka membiarkan Natsume dan melepasnya dari petanyaan, maka dia akan masuk sekolah besoknya dengan luka baru di tubuh kurusnya.

Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana masa lalu Natsume hingga dia selalu memilih untuk menanggung semua masalahnya sendirian, tapi setidaknya sekarang... mereka ingin mencoba untuk membantunya meski hanya sedikit.

Natsume Takashi terlalu tertutup...

...meski orangnya sendiri enggan mengakuinya.

Kesal karena pembicaraan mereka tidak menemui hasil, akhirnya Nishimura secara reflek memukul bahu Natsume keras hingga sang korban memekik kaget, "Ah! Kau keras kepala sekali sih, Natsume!" teriaknya.

Natsume memegang bahunya yang baru saja dipukul, "Eh—"

Nishimura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu membuang wajahnya, "Terserah! Aku tidak mau bicara lagi dengan kepala kacang sepertimu, huh!" lalu dia pergi begitu saja, duduk kembali di tempat duduknya.

"Kepala... kacang..."

"Ahaha, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Natsume. Nishimura memang masih seperti anak kecil," ucap Kitamoto dengan senyum teduh di wajahnya. Dia kemudian menatap Natsume dengan penuh perhatian, "tapi kami memang mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu. Beberapa hari belakangan ini kau terlihat tidak mau menceritakan apapun pada kami. Padahal kau selalu masuk sekolah dengan luka memar baru di tanganmu."

Natsume mengedipkan kedua matanya lalu melihat luka memar di tangannya, "Oh, ini."

"Katakan pada kami, apa ada seseorang yang mengganggumu?" tanya Kitamoto langsung. Kali ini dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam, "Kau tidak perlu takut, Natsume. Kami akan selalu membelamu. Jadi, katakan siapa yang membuat luka ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih ditekankan.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Natsume mencoba menutupi luka memar itu dengan tangannya. Bukannya dia tidak mau menjawab, tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa mengatakan dengan lugas jawaban yang sebenarnya, ' _Belakangan ada yokai besar yang aneh terus mengejarku sepulang sekolah. Dia hanya memegang tanganku dengan keras lalu menghilang—entah kenapa._ '

Tidak. Natsume masih tidak mau kedua teman dekatnya di kelas ini mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia bisa berinteraksi dengan para makhluk gaib itu.

"Ini karena kesalahanku sendiri, Kitamoto. Sungguh, percayalah," ucap Natsume dengan tenang. Namun sebelum Kitamoto bisa membantah, Natsume sudah lebih dulu berkata, "lagipula ada yang lebih menggangguku sekarang."

"Oh? Apa itu?"

Natsume terdiam sesaat. Mengingat pria yang ditemuinya tadi pagi hilang begitu saja dari pandangannya. Bahkan meskipun dia sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tetap saja pria itu tak ditemukan. Natsume yakin sekali dia bukan _yokai,_ meski ada kemungkinan itu... tetap saja sisi terdalam Natsume terus mengatakan dia adalah manusia seperti dirinya. Karena itu, pemuda berumur enam belas tahun tersebut membuka mulutnya.

"Tadi pagi, ada pria berambut hitam yang—"

"Jam istirahat sudah selesai. Duduk ke tempat kalian masing-masing."

Suara itu! Natsume tersentak dan langsung menoleh dengan kedua bola mata membulat ke arah meja guru di depan kelas. Secara reflek, Natsume berdiri dari kursinya. Menunjuk ke arah pria misterius itu.

"AH, K-KAU—"

Pria berambut hitam dengan wajah merengut kesal itu hanya menatap Natsume, "Ha? Kau ada urusan denganku, bocah?"

Kitamoto menatap panik ekspresi guru yang semakin terlihat kesal itu, "Na-Natsume, dia guru matematika baru yang akan mengajar mulai sekarang. Kau tidak tahu?" pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu ikut berdiri dan memegang bahu Natsume agar kembali duduk, "Tidak! Yang lebih penting, tidak sopan menunjuk guru seperti itu, Natsume!"

"...Apa? Jadi pria pendek itu guru baru kita!?" bisik Natsume syok.

"Oi," kedua pemuda itu menolehkan kepala mereka dengan ekspresi ngeri, "aku bisa mendengar kalian dari sini, bocah."

Perlahan tapi pasti Natsume menurunkan tangannya yang baru saja menunjuk pria di depan. Wajahnya masih terlihat tak percaya dengan situasi mereka sekarang. Kitamoto sudah berlari kembali ke tempat duduknya sendiri sementara Natsume masih setengah berdiri di belakang mejanya membuat pria berambut hitam itu mendesis.

"Kubilang duduk. Pantatmu tidak bisulan, 'kan? Natsume Takashi."

Mendengar namanya disebut, tubuh Natsume langsung mengejang ngeri sebelum duduk dengan cepat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan pria yang penuh aura intimidasi itu.

Pria misterius tersebut akhirnya mendengus. Dia meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja sebelum kembali ke depan kelas. Berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Suaranya seketika membuat seluruh anak-anak di kelasnya menahan napas.

"Namaku Levi Ackerman. Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengajar kalian semua rumus-rumus matematika yang kalian benci. Bersiaplah."

Lalu, kedua mata Levi kembali melirik Natsume yang menatapnya panik.

"Umurku tiga puluh delapan tahun. Jadi, harap pertimbangkan sebutan yang pantas untukku. _Sensei_ atau _senpai,_ mana yang menurut kalian lebih cocok?"

Tentu saja tanpa perlu berpikir, seisi kelas langsung memanggilnya dengan sebutan _sensei._ Beberapa dari mereka tertawa kecil karena menganggap pertanyaan Levi itu begitu konyol. Nishimura hanya salah satunya yang tertawa sembari berkata cukup pelan—meski masih terdengar sampai ke tempat seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat duduk.

"Hanya murid bosan hidup yang berani memanggil guru mengerikan itu _senpai._ Tapi aku salut kalau ada yang berani memanggilnya begitu di kelas ini! Hahaha!"

...Natsume Takashi rasanya ingin mencari lubang saja.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

B erat rasanya mengejar pria yang begitu mengintimidasi seperti Levi Ackerman. Betapa sesungguhnya Natsume sangat ingin langsung pulang sekarang juga.

Tapi... nama yang Levi sebutkan di depannya tadi pagi... benar-benar menghantuinya.

Akhirnya dengan alasan ada barang yang tertinggal, Natsume langsung lari meninggalkan Kitamoto dan Nishimura setelah mereka sudah cukup jauh dari tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Sedikit berharap agar kedua temannya itu tidak mengikutinya, Natsume mengambil jalan pintas yang telah dihafalnya. Dia akhirnya sampai di sekolah setelah matahari senja terlihat semakin gelap.

Natsume terengah melihat gedung sekolahnya—dia berada di depan gerbang sekolah, mengatur napasnya setelah berlari cukup cepat. Memantapkan hatinya, Natsume mulai mengambil langkah pertama—

"Hei," Natsume tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pintu masuk sudah dikunci." Tanyanya dingin.

Levi berdiri di sana, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tas kerja yang bertengger di bahunya. Natsume masih mengatur napas di tengah ke-terkejut-annya ketika Levi menghela napas lalu berjalan menghampirinya, "Aku bertanya padamu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Ah, oh i-iya ehem..." Natsume mencoba berdiri tegak, melihat Levi sambil sesekali ke arah lain dengan tak tenang, "...ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, _sensei._ "

Levi hanya diam melihatnya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya, "Apa itu bisa dilakukan sembari berjalan? Hari sudah semakin gelap." Ucapnya.

Natsume menatap Levi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk saja. Mengambil posisi di samping Levi, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju arah yang berlawanan dari sekolah. Terlihat jelas jarak di antara mereka yang cukup lebar. Namun Levi terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali, dia tetap fokus menatap depannya. Sementara Natsume di sampingnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sesekali melihat ke depan lalu melirik Levi.

Entahlah, rasanya dia tidak pernah segugup ini.

"Levi... _sensei,_ " pria itu hanya meliriknya, "tadi pagi, kau bilang aku... lebih lambat dari Reiko, 'kan?" kali ini Levi menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Apa Reiko yang kau maksud itu... nenekku?"

Kedua mata Levi terbuka lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Seakan dia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Natsume. Dia kemudian menghela napas lalu kembali menatap ke depannya, "Memangnya ada berapa Reiko yang kau kenal?" tanyanya.

Natsume sedikit tersentak kemudian dia menggeleng pelan, "Hanya satu. Tapi..." Natsume mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam sebelum berlari lebih cepat lalu berhenti di depan Levi yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "...bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama nenekku? Semua kerabatku dan Reiko- _san_ berada jauh dari tempat ini dan... seingatku, kami tak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Ackerman."

Levi tetap diam menunggu Natsume bicara sementara pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Levi- _sensei..._ kau ini siapa? Apa hubunganmu dengan Reiko- _san?_ "

Melihat tatapan serius yang ditujukan padanya itu membuat Levi menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum berjalan mendekati Natsume lalu melewatinya, "Singkat kata, aku masih memiliki hubungan saudara denganmu." Bisiknya saat dia berpapasan dengan Natsume.

Tentu saja kedua bola mata Natsume langsung membulat kaget. Dia segera berteriak, "Saudara? Levi- _sensei_ dan aku?" Natsume ikut berjalan cepat menyesuaikan langkah dengan gurunya tersebut, "Tu-Tunggu! Berarti kau pamanku? Atau kakak jauhku? Hei, jawablah Levi- _sensei!_ " desak Natsume, berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dari Levi sampai akhirnya dia menarik kemeja yang menutupi lengan pria itu di depannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Levi akhirnya berhenti berjalan lagi. Dia menoleh melihat Natsume yang menatapnya penuh harap. Rasanya kedua mata anak anjing itu begitu memojokkannya. Levi masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat untuk beberapa menit sampai akhirnya dia mendecak kesal.

Mengingat bagaimana brutalnya seorang Natsume Reiko dulu, membuat Levi tak bisa mempercayai laki-laki polos di depannya ini adalah cucu wanita itu.

Tapi... wajah mereka yang sangat jelas mirip tidak bisa berbohong—oh, dan keras kepalanya juga.

"Levi- _sen—_ "

Mendengus kasar, akhirnya Levi menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Natsume lalu menatap kesal pemuda yang kurang lebih setinggi dengannya itu.

"Aku ini kakekmu."

.

..

...Apa?

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Natsume bereaksi—lebih tepatnya sekarang dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Levi di depannya menunggu responnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Natsume berdiri di depannya dengan senyum bodohnya. Dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali.

"Ha... Haha, jangan bercanda—"

"Aku serius."

Levi mengucapkannya dengan datar tanpa perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun. Kali ini Natsume menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sebelum berteriak.

"JANGAN BOHONG! MANA MUNGKIN KAU KAKEKKU!"

"Ck, di dunia ini mana ada yang tidak mungkin, bocah."

"Ta-Ta-Tapi dipikir berapa kalipun juga tidak mungkin kau adalah kakekku! Masa' jarak umurku dan kakek hanya dua puluh tahunan!?"

"Kenyataannya memang begitu."

Urat kesabaran Natsume mulai putus, "JANGAN BOHONG! Memangnya kau menikah di umur berapa dengan nenekku kalau di umur dua puluh tahunan kau sudah punya cucu!?"

Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Nenekmu? Maksudmu aku menikah dengan Reiko?" memasang wajah geli, Levi tertawa meremehkan, "Jangan bercanda, perempuan gorila seperti Reiko itu bukan tipeku."

"Berarti kau memang bohong—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bohong," Levi menatap Natsume di depannya dengan tajam, "aku juga sama sepertimu. Mencari keluargaku yang tersisa setelah semuanya menghilang entah kemana. Nama keluargaku memang Ackerman. Kakekmu anak angkat Ackerman yang masuk ke dalam keluarga Natsume, karena itu namamu masih Natsume sampai sekarang." Jelas Levi panjang lebar.

Mendengar ini, ekspresi Natsume yang sebelumnya sempat mengeras kini kembali luntur. Menatap Levi di depannya dengan berbagai perasaan berkecamuk yang membuatnya bingung tidak tahu harus merasakan apa, "Ka-Kalau begitu... kau tahu kakek kandungku."

Levi memutar kedua bola matanya, "Yah, lumayan. Sama seperti Reiko, aku juga baru menemui dia beberapa kali sebelum kami benar-benar berpisah. Bisa dibilang aku sudah melupakan sebagian besar kenanganku bersamanya, jadi jangan berharap terlalu banyak padaku," ucap Levi.

Akhirnya keadaan di antara mereka kembali hening, Natsume seperti tenggelam di dalam pikirannya beberapa saat sebelum bertanya dengan ragu, "Kalau begitu... bagaimana kau bisa menjadi kakekku?"

Levi mendecak lagi, "Aku hanya akan menjelaskannya sekali. Tidak ada pengulangan, jadi dengarkan baik-baik, bocah."

Natsume hanya mengangguk.

"Nenekmu itu Natsume Reiko, dia punya suami, suaminya itu punya adik beda ibu, adik beda ibu itu sebenarnya punya adik lagi yang baru saja dilahirkan setelah Reiko memiliki anak sudah besar. Dan ternyata adiknya itu memiliki sepupu jauh yang kemudian memiliki adik baru lagi. Nah adiknya itulah aku, Levi Ackerman."

Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu mengedipkan kedua matanya sekali.

"Mengerti?"

"...Tunggu dulu, tunggu!" Natsume mencoba berpikir dan mengangkat tangannya di udara, mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Levi. Lama dia mencoba mencerna perkataan Levi sampai akhirnya— "SATU-SATUNYA YANG KUMENGERTI HANYALAH NAMAMU!" teriak Natsume kesal.

"Berarti kemampuan otakmu hanya sampai segitu. Kasihan sekali Reiko."

"Jangan bawa-bawa nenekku!"

Levi mendengus lagi, "Ya sudahlah, intinya terima saja aku adalah kakekmu."

"Mana bisa begitu!" Levi berjalan melewati Natsume dan laki-laki yang lebih muda itu berjalan mengejar Levi namun tak menghentikannya. Mereka kembali berjalan, "Aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya banyak jika kau memang mengenal Reiko- _san,_ tapi kenyataan bahwa kau adalah kakekku itu sangat menggangguku!" teriak Natsume sejujur-jujurnya.

Pria berambut hitam itu tetap lurus menatap ke depannya, "Itu urusanmu sendiri. Pokoknya aku adalah kakekmu. Suka atau tidak," beberapa langkah kemudian tiba-tiba Levi berhenti, membuat Natsume juga ikut berhenti. Setidaknya sampai Levi tiba-tiba melihatnya dengan tatapan yang penuh intimidasi.

"Meski begitu, jangan panggil aku Levi- _ojiichan._ Itu menjijikkan."

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MEMANGGILMU BEGITU!"

Pada akhirnya kedua laki-laki itu saling berdebat seputar fakta bahwa mereka adalah kakek dan cucu. Lebih tepatnya hanya Natsume yang berteriak penuh emosi sedangkan Levi kebanyakan menjawab dengan sekedar decakan atau jawaban singkat saja.

Seketika Natsume langsung lupa bahwa pria di sampingnya ini adalah seorang guru yang seharusnya dia hormati dengan segenap jiwanya.

Mereka terus begitu hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Fujiwara. Tentu saja seharusnya Natsume senang tapi... begitu melihat Levi dengan tenang langsung berjalan masuk ke halaman rumahnya membuat Natsume mengejar kakeknya itu, "Tu-Tunggu, Levi- _sensei?_ Kau mau apa?" tanyanya begitu mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah.

Levi menatap cucunya aneh, "Ha? Memangnya Fujiwara- _san_ tidak memberitahumu?"

"Ti-Tidak—"

 _ **KREET**_

"Ah, baru saja kami akan mencari kalian," kepala keluarga di rumah ini, Fujiwara Shigeru menggeser pintunya lalu memasang senyum ramahnya, "ayo masuk, Takashi- _kun,_ Levi- _san._ " Ucapnya.

Natsume hanya terpaku di posisinya sementara Levi mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka melewati Shigeru di dekat pintu, "Takashi- _kun?_ " panggil Shigeru lagi.

"Eh? Eh? Shi-Shigeru- _san,_ kenapa Levi- _sensei—_ "

Mengedipkan kedua matanya melihat Natsume yang menunjuk Levi dan dirinya bergantian, Shigeru kemudian tertawa setelah menyadari sesuatu. Dia membuka pintunya lebih lebar, "Oh ya, kami memang belum memberi tahumu ya, haha. Mulai sekarang Levi- _san_ akan tinggal dulu bersama kita, Takashi- _kun,_ " ucap Shigeru dengan kedua mata menyipit senang.

Natsume membuka mulutnya. Sebelum dia sempat mengatakan apapun, Levi sudah lebih dulu menyela, "Setidaknya sampai kau naik kelas tiga bulan lagi, Takashi. Berdoa saja aku bisa mendapat apartemen yang murah dan dekat di sekitar sini lebih cepat." Katanya.

"Haha, tak perlu sungkan begitu Levi- _san,_ justru kami senang rumah kami jadi bertambah ramai sekarang," ucap Shigeru. Lalu dia kembali melihat Natsume yang masih memasang senyum bodohnya, "dan aku yakin Takashi- _kun_ juga pasti senang kakeknya datang berkunjung!"

Senyum Shigeru terlalu baik... rasanya Natsume jadi tak tega mengatakan, 'Bagaimana bisa Shigeru- _san_ langsung percaya orang asing ini adalah kakekku!?'

—dan menghapus senyum yang terlalu menyilaukan itu.

"Benar, 'kan Takashi- _kun?_ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Natsume sempat mengira semua ini baru dimulai...

...tapi ternyata, dia masih terlalu naif.

"Murid baru!?" Natsume yang duduk di atap menyandar pada kawat besi pembatas itu langsung maju dari posisinya. Dia menatap Nishimura yang sedang mengunyah roti di mulutnya, "Di waktu seperti ini?"

Kitamoto hanya tertawa kecil, "Rasanya kau juga datang di waktu yang tidak tepat dulu, Natsume," ucapnya. Membuat wajah Natsume merona lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "tapi yah wajar saja kalau murid baru yang sekarang ini aneh. Kudengar dia anak orang kaya dari kota besar. Lantas untuk apa dia pindah ke SMA pedalaman seperti ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Natsume tidak berkomentar apapun, dia hanya menatap kotak bekal yang dipegangnya. Yang terdengar di antara mereka bertiga sekarang hanyalah suara kunyahan Nishimura yang entah kenapa begitu berisik. Nishimura kemudian menelan roti di mulutnya sebelum berkata, "Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan sih, toh dia juga akan masuk kelas sebelah."

Mendengar ini, pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut paling gelap di antara mereka semua hanya tertawa, "Kau benar, tapi tetap saja membuat penasaran, 'kan?" tanyanya. Nishimura hanya mendengus, tapi baik Natsume dan Kitamoto tahu bahwa laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna cokelat muda itu pun setuju dengan temannya.

Tapi, didiskusikan berapa lama pun percuma jika mereka memang tidak akan bertemu dengan anak baru yang dimaksud. Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan bekal mereka masing-masing, ketiga sahabat baik itu turun dari atap untuk kembali ke kelas mereka.

Di perjalanan, mereka berpapasan dengan para murid perempuan yang sedang asyik berbicara sembari menyandar pada dinding dan jendela koridor. Tentu saja Natsume, Kitamoto, dan Nishimura berniat mengabaikan mereka. Walau begitu, topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan ternyata menarik perhatian Nishimura hingga dia terhenti.

"Anak baru itu manis juga ya," salah satu gadis yang berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil sembari menutup bibirnya malu-malu, "tatapannya tajam sekali! Tapi saat kuajak ngobrol, dia terlihat begitu polos. Lucu sekali!" ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil.

Nishimura menatap perempuan itu dengan kesal—entah sebenarnya rasa kesal itu ditujukan pada siapa. Melihat Nishimura tak lagi berjalan bersama mereka, Natsume dan Kitamoto berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Benar! Badannya juga tinggi dan gagah sekali. Benar-benar tipe lelaki idamanku ufufu~" timpal yang lain. Ketiga temannya tertawa, "apalagi dia anak orang kaya juga. Wah, benar-benar tipe pangeran~"

Mendengar ini, Natsume mengedipkan kedua matanya. Tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, akhirnya dia ikut mendengar bersama Nishimura.

"Tapi sayang sekali, sepertinya kita belum bisa masuk radarnya."

Secara reflek, Natsume berkata dengan polos, "...Radar?"

Nishimura menoleh padanya lalu menaikkan sedikit bahunya sekilas, "Maksudnya, mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati anak baru yang oh-sangat-pangeran itu," gerutu Nishimura. Natsume hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aaah _mou!_ Mana kutahu soal itu. Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk kelas saja!" teriak Nishimura sembari mendorong punggung Natsume, "Ayo kau juga, Kitamoto!" teriaknya.

Sesampainya di depan kelas mereka, Natsume, Kitamoto, dan Nishimura melihat anak-anak kelas yang seperti mengitari sesuatu. Ketiganya saling bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap masuk dan melihat apa yang membuat teman-teman sekelas mereka terlihat begitu antusias.

Sesuatu yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki yang tidak mereka kenal.

Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut cokelat tua yang sangat gelap—kalau sekilas dilihat, rambutnya seperti berwarna hitam. Poninya belah tengah... seperti Natsume namun sedikit lebih rapi. Kedua iris matanya berwarna hijau terang— _green forest_ yang entah kenapa terlihat cerah namun bisa berubah tajam ketika menatap seseorang terlalu lama. Kulitnya berwarna tan yang terlihat begitu pas dengan postur tubuhnya yang tegap—bahkan meskipun sekarang dia sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di tengah kelas.

Dia terus berbicara menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya sampai kedua matanya tak sengaja menatap Natsume yang berdiri di belakang Nishimura dan Kitamoto. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya, membuat kaget para anak-anak yang mengitarinya—tak terkecuali Natsume. Apalagi ketika dia berjalan dan langsung mendekati Natsume yang kebingungan melihatnya.

"Rambut pirang pucat dan mata yang berwarna cokelat keemasan..." dia terlihat bergumam di depan Natsume sebelum menunjuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjuk, "...kau Natsume Takashi!?"

Diteriaki seperti itu membuat Natsume sedikit gugup lalu mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat ujung jari telunjuk di depan wajahnya, "I-Iya?"

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba tertawa lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, " _YES!_ AKU BERHASIL MENEMUKANMU HAHAHA!" dia menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak Natsume menjabat tangannya, "Salam kenal, namaku Eren Yeager."

Oh? Dia mengajak berkenalan? Akhirnya Natsume berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya lalu meraih jabatan tangan Eren, "Salam—"

Setidaknya sampai tangan Eren meremas tangannya.

"DENGAR YA, LEVI- _SENSEI_ ITU MILIKKU!"

...Hah?

Oke, itu kata-kata yang sangat membuat salah paham. Natsume menatap pucat Eren di hadapannya sebelum melihat ke sekitarnya. Dimana semuanya juga memasang ekspresi tak jauh beda darinya. Sebagian besar murid perempuan justru menahan napas dengan wajah memerah—entah kenapa. Apalagi ketika Eren menatapnya penuh antusias dan masih enggan melepas tangannya.

"Anu... Yeager _—_ "

"Levi- _sensei_ itu guru terbaik yang pernah aku temui! Hanya dia yang bisa mengajariku! Tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya! Lalu kau berniat merebutnya begitu saja, hah!? Jangan mimpi!" teriak Eren menggebu-gebu.

Tapi, mendengar penjelasan Eren membuat Natsume sedikit lega.

...Oh, itu maksudnya.

"Kau sepertinya salah paham, Yeager _,_ " Natsume akhirnya berhasil menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Eren, "aku tidak tahu apa Levi- _sensei_ sudah memberi tahumu tentang hubungan keluarga di antara aku dan beliau, tapi—"

"Keluarga? Kau dan Levi- _sensei_ memiliki hubungan keluarga _?_ " Natsume sempat diam sesaat tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk kaku, "APA? BENARKAH!? SIAAAAL, AKU IRI!" teriaknya histeris.

Kali ini Eren memegang bahu Natsume kuat lalu mencengkeramnya, "KOK BISA!? BAGAIMANA CARANYA?"

"Ah, itu—"

"APA HUBUNGAN KALIAN? LEVI- _SENSEI_ ITU PAMANMU? ATAU AYAHMU!?"

"Bu-Bukan—"

"ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN DIA ADALAH KAKAKMU!? APA? APA? APAAAAAAAA!?"

Dan Eren mencengkeram bahunya semakin kuat bahkan mulai menggoyang-goyangkannya tanpa ampun. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru dan sangat bersemangat untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara memainkannya.

Natsume menyerah. Dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menghadapi yang satu ini.

Mungkin... inikah yang disebut 'fans fanatik'?

"HEI HEI! NATSUME TAKASHI! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU—"

 _ **DHUAK**_

Lalu entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja Levi Ackerman sudah berada di belakang Eren dan memukul belakang kepalanya dengan pukulan keras. Para anak-anak di sekitar mereka menahan napas. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara ketika guru baru yang sudah masuk ke dalam jajaran guru _killer_ itu muncul.

"Kupikir ada ribut-ribut apa. Ternyata kau, Eren," Levi menghela napasnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "aku tak menyangka bocah manja sepertimu benar-benar mengikutiku pindah kemari. Kau benar-benar mengerikan." Ucap Levi dengan nada penuh sarkastik.

Eren mengaduh pelan sembari memegang belakang kepalanya. Dia kemudian menoleh untuk melihat guru idolanya itu menatapnya malas, "Ha-Habis tidak ada guru yang bisa mengajariku sehebat Levi- _sensei..._ saat guru lain mengajariku, nilaiku kembali turun begitu saja," rengeknya.

"Itu sih kau saja yang memang malas."

"Ti-Tidak kok!"

Levi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ya sudahlah, ingat untuk selalu menjaga perilakumu. Di sini beda dari sekolah swasta tempatmu sebelumnya yang penuh orang kaya manja sepertimu," ucapnya sinis. Eren hanya tertawa bodoh sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya, "dan ingat..."

Levi yang akan keluar kelas itu berjalan mendekati Eren lalu memegang bahunya. Memaksa pemuda tinggi itu untuk membungkuk lalu dia berbisik di telinga muridnya tersebut.

"...jangan macam-macam dengan cucuku jika kau masih ingin bernapas."

Kedua bola mata Eren membulat mendengar ini. Bahkan meskipun Levi sudah melepaskan bahunya lalu berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun. Seluruh murid yang ada di sana mulai membubarkan diri dan duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan Eren yang masih tenggelam di dalam pikirannya.

Natsume juga berniat melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai tiba-tiba Eren kembali menatapnya garang lalu berteriak di tengah kelas.

"Aku... Aku tidak peduli kau cucu Levi- _sensei_ atau apa—" Eren menggertakkan giginya, "—TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU, NATSUME TAKASHI!"

Lalu Eren lari keluar kelas begitu saja sermbari mengusap kedua matanya... meninggalkan Natsume yang tertegun di posisinya.

Dia menangis!? Laki-laki yang oh-sangat-pangeran sekali itu!?

Yang benar saja... Natsume tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi semua kejadian mendadak di dalam hidupnya ini. Guru baru datang mengaku sebagai kakeknya kemudian murid penggemar fanatik guru baru itu datang menyusul lalu mengajaknya berperang secara sepihak.

Natsume hanya bisa berharap, semoga saja dia tidak semakin gila.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hari demi hari berlalu, pemuda yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat _yokai_ itu tidak tahu apakah semuanya bisa menjadi... lebih buruk atau mungkin lebih baik.

Entahlah.

Jika mau dilihat dari sisi baik, Natsume tak pernah menyangka sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria berwajah galak itu bahwa Levi adalah tipe pria yang sangat menjaga orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dengannya. Jika Natsume lupa membawa bekal, Levi akan memberinya uang jajan tanpa diminta—membuat Natsume terkadang merasa tak enak, tapi Levi memaksanya untuk menerimanya. Jika Natsume tidak mengerti suatu rumus, Levi akan mengajarinya dengan sabar— _minus_ kata-kata sarkastiknya.

Bahkan setiap beberapa kali Natsume tak sengaja berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang terlihat jahat, Levi akan menghajar mereka dengan ekspresi datar. Seolah mereka sama sekali bukan lawannya mengesampingkan tubuh kecilnya untuk ukuran pria berkepala tiga.

Belum lagi, layaknya orang tua pada anaknya, Levi sering mengatakan pada Kitamoto, Nishimura, dan teman-teman Natsume yang lain, "Oi, jaga bocah ini ya. Aku tidak menjamin absen kalian selamat kalau ada yang kurang dari tubuhnya ketika dia pulang setelah bermain dengan kutu-kutu seperti kalian."

Hal yang membuat mereka semua—terutama Nishimura—memperlakukan Natsume bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang baru lahir kemarin sore.

Singkat cerita... Natsume Takashi seperti mendapat _bodyguard_ dadakan.

Seperti sekarang—

"Aku tidak mau kau sampai merepotkan teman-temanmu," ucap Levi Ackerman di suatu pagi. Dia berdiri di atas lantai kayu rumah sementara Natsume yang sudah membawa tas ransel di punggungnya telah berdiri di atas lantai semen di bawahnya, "cek lagi makananmu, peralatan mandimu, semuanya. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal."

Natsume Takashi akhirnya menghela napas setelah mendengar kalimat yang sama untuk yang ketiga kalinya pagi hari ini, "Aku sudah mengeceknya sampai dua kali, Levi- _san..._ kau seperti kakek-kakek saja."

"Aku memang kakekmu."

Wajah Natsume kembali jengkel, "Tapi, tetap saja aneh."

Levi mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Terserah," dia mendengus lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "hati-hati di jalan. Jangan bicara sembarangan dengan orang asing yang tidak dikenal."

Mendengar ini, kedua pipi Natsume memerah, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Levi- _san!_ " teriaknya.

"Masih terlihat begitu bagiku," jawab Levi apa adanya, dia menepuk kepala Natsume yang lengah dan mengusapnya pelan, "ya sudah sana. Kau bisa ketinggalan kereta kalau di sini terus." Ucapnya lagi kini sembari menggerakkan tangannya—tanda mengusir Natsume dari pintu depan sekarang juga.

Natsume mendengus kesal, meski begitu wajahnya masih memerah. Dia selalu mendapat perhatian seperti ini dari pasangan Fujiwara... tapi mereka bukanlah keluarga yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Sedangkan Levi... meski statusnya belum sepenuhnya jelas, tetap saja dia adalah orang yang mengenal dirinya dan Reiko. Terlebih masih memiliki hubungan darah yang jelas walaupun cukup jauh...

...membuat Natsume senang sekali menerima perhatian khusus darinya.

Wajar saja, Natsume tak ingat dia pernah menerima kasih sayang langsung dari keluarga kandungnya sendiri sejak kecil.

Pasangan Fujiwara telah pergi lebih dulu pagi-pagi buta untuk menghadiri acara keluarga mereka. Sehingga yang berada di rumah hanyalah Natsume dan Levi. Setidaknya sampai sekarang Natsume juga ikut menyusul untuk pergi berkunjung ke rumah Tanuma Kaname—teman dekatnya yang lain—bersama Nishimura dan Kitamoto.

Natsume kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pada Levi lalu berjalan keluar pintu. Tapi, saat dia akan menutup pintu—

"Kau boleh membawa kucing gendut itu. Hanya saja jangan sampai mengganggu penumpang lain. Mengerti?"

Wajah Natsume berubah syok. Lalu secara reflek dia menggeser pintu depannya keras sebelum lari keluar gerbang sembari meneriakkan izinnya pada Levi. Dia terus berlari sampai beberapa meter, menjauh dari rumah Fujiwara. Ketika sudah cukup jauh, Natsume berhenti lalu mengatur napasnya lalu menyandar pada salah satu tembok.

Di saat itulah, resleting ranselnya tertarik ke atas lalu memunculkan kepala kucing yang keluar dari dalam tas, "Kakek mudamu itu punya insting tajam yang mengerikan, Natsume," gerutunya.

Natsume berhenti mengatur napas lalu menoleh pada kucing gendut berwarna dasar putih dengan belang kuning dan abu-abu itu, "Ya, entah bagaimana Levi- _san_ selalu peka dengan sekitarnya," Natsume kemudian berdiri tegak lalu memegang dagunya sendiri, "apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia adalah mantan detektif? Tentara? Atau..."

Mendengar Natsume bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, Nyanko- _sensei_ hanya mendengus, "Hah! Dia lebih terlihat seperti _monster_ bagiku!" ketusnya.

" _Sensei,_ tidak boleh seperti itu," keluh Natsume. Dia kemudian menghadap depan, berjalan menuju stasiun dimana Kitamoto dan Nishimura sedang menunggu di sana.

Di tengah perjalanan, Natsume kembali tenggelam di dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Tentu saja kedatangan Levi di dalam hidupnya membuat Natsume senang—meski dia enggan mengakuinya terang-terangan. Pasangan Fujiwara juga menunjukkan rasa turut bersuka cita mereka ketika Natsume akhirnya memiliki saudara sedarah yang masih peduli dengannya.

Walau sikap _over-protective_ Levi bisa terlalu menyebalkan sih.

Mengesampingkan apakah itu hal yang lebih baik atau tidak, yang jelas Natsume tahu keadaannya sekarang juga bertambah buruk sejak kedatangan murid baru penggemar fanatik Levi Ackerman ke sekolahnya, hal yang membuat hidup Natsume tidak tenang kini bertambah. Bukan lagi sekedar _yokai,_ tapi juga manusia bernama Eren Yeager.

Huff, untunglah sekarang mereka sedang libur jadi Natsume tak perlu mendengar protesnya—

"Oi, Natsume." Suara Nyanko- _sensei_ memecahkan lamunan pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang langsung melirik ke belakang, "anak yang belakangan selalu kulihat adu mulut denganmu di sekolah dan tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya itu siapa? Murid baru?"

Ah... kebetulan sekali.

Natsume menghela napas dengan senyum lelah di wajahnya, "Eren Yeager? Yah... benar, kenapa dengan dia, _sensei?_ "

"Aku penasaran saja," membuka sebelah matanya, Nyanko memberi jeda sejenak sebelum berkata, "apa kalian sudah baikan atau bagaimana? Kemarin saat kau keluar untuk membeli sesuatu, dia datang ke rumah dan menemui Touko- _san._ "

Mendengar ini, Natsume langsung berhenti. Wajahnya berubah syok, "APA!? Kenapa aku baru mendengar ini, _sensei!?_ "

"He? Kupikir kau sudah tahu! Dia bilang dia sudah membicarakannya denganmu. Yah, walau dia bilang pada Touko- _san_ agar tidak memberi tahumu sih."

"Membicarakan apa!? Yang dia katakan padaku setiap kami bertemu hanyalah perintah bodoh untuk berhenti mendekati Levi- _san_ atau sejenisnya!" teriak Natsume kesal. Dia memindahkan tasnya ke depan perutnya agar dia bisa menatap langsung kedua mata kucing gendut itu, "Lalu? Apa yang dia katakan pada Touko- _san!?_ " teriaknya lagi.

Nyanko- _sensei_ mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Dia minta agar bisa tinggal bersama kita... setidaknya sampai kalian naik kelas nanti," ekspresi Natsume sudah menunjukkan betapa kagetnya dia, namun Nyanko- _sensei_ tetap meneruskan, "alasannya karena hanya Levi yang bisa mengajarinya berbagai macam pelajaran. Kalau sampai dia tidak naik kelas, dia bisa dibunuh ayahnya. Eren itu juga sangat berharap kalau tinggal bersama Levi, dia bisa belajar kapan saja tanpa harus memaksa Levi menemuinya di sekolah atau memintanya datang ke rumah."

Natsume masih diam sehingga Nyanko- _sensei_ melanjutkan.

"Dia sepertinya sangat frustasi, dia bahkan menawarkan diri untuk membayar listrik dan kebutuhan keluarga lainnya. Apa dia memang sekaya itu?" tanya Nyanko- _sensei,_ mengakhiri penjelasannya _._

"Tidak—maksudku, iya, dia memang kaya. Tapi... Tapi sampai meminta untuk tinggal bersama—" Natsume memandang Nyanko- _sensei_ ngeri. Membayangkan wajah antusias Eren seperti anak anjing yang menggoyangkan ekornya setiap melihat Levi, "—SEBENARNYA APA YANG SALAH DENGAN KEPALANYA!?" teriak Natsume frustasi.

Nyanko- _sensei_ yang jengkel karena Natsume berteriak di telinganya hanya mengomel. "Mana kutahu! Kau tanyakan saja langsung padanya!" ucapnya sembari menggerakkan kepalanya yang keluar dari sela-sela resleting.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, _sensei!_ Kau harus lihat betapa dia terus-terusan mencari celah agar bisa bersama Levi- _san_ bahkan sampai menuduhku memberi obat yang tidak-tidak pada Levi- _san!_ "

"Mungkin dia justru yang diberi obat aneh oleh Levi."

"...H-Hah? Le-Levi- _san_ bukan orang seperti itu!"

Nyanko- _sensei_ menatap wajah merona Natsume dengan ekspresi menggoda yang menyebalkan, "Hmm~? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin~?"

"Tentu saja!" Natsume terdiam, mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia membuka-tutup mulutnya, "Po-Pokoknya aku harus mengatakan pada Touko- _san_ agar jangan menerima laki-laki itu! Bahaya!" ucapnya lalu berniat berbalik ke arah rumah.

"Oi! Kau tidak jadi ke rumah Tanuma? Kitamoto dan Nishimura sudah menunggumu di stasiun, lho!"

Natsume langsung berhenti, "Benar juga... baiklah, aku tetap ke rumah Tanuma tapi tidak menginap dulu sekarang, semoga mereka mau mengerti," gumam Natsume entah pada siapa. Nyanko- _sensei_ hanya memutar kedua bola matanya saat Natsume berbalik dan kembali berjalan cepat ke arah stasiun.

"Dasar, kau ini merepotkan seka—"

"Oh, Natsume—" ucapan seseorang di depan mereka membuat tubuh Natsume menegang karena kaget dan langsung berhenti di tempat.

Di depannya... Eren Yeager yang sedang membawa kantong plastik—entah apa—melihat kucing gendut di dalam tas yang dipeluk Natsume dengan syok.

"Ye-Yeager!?"

"Dia... bisa bicara?" pertanyaan yang dibisiki Eren itu membuat Natsume secara reflek menutup mulut Nyanko- _sensei_ dengan sebelah tangannya. Kedua bola mata Eren membulat, "AH! AKU BENAR, 'KAN? KUCING JELEK ITU BISA BICARA, 'KAN!?" teriaknya sembari menunjuk Nyanko- _sensei_ yang melihatnya panik.

Wajah Natsume semakin pucat, dia mulai mundur selangkah, "Ti-Tidak—"

"Aku mendengarnya Natsume! Dan aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" Eren berlari lalu mulai menarik-narik telinga Nyanko- _sensei_ yang berusaha meronta, "Ayo ayo! Aku tadi mendengarmu mengeluarkan suara seperti bapak-bapak!" teriaknya semangat sembari menarik telinga Nyanko- _sensei_ lebih kuat.

" _Meong~ meonggg~~_ "

"Uh, suaranya jelek sekali—"

 _ **DHUAK**_

Eren mengaduh keras lalu memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Natsume, "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu!" Natsume berusaha melindungi wajah Nyanko- _sensei_ di pelukannya, "Kau menyakiti kucingku!" teriaknya dengan empat urat siku-siku yang telah muncul di dahinya.

"Haah!? Aku 'kan hanya ingin membuatnya bicara!"

"Mana ada kucing yang bisa bicara!"

"Tapi aku melihatnya! Dan aku tahu kau bicara dengannya, Natsume!"

"Oh Yeager, mungkin kau masih mengantuk? Pulanglah, aku akan mengantarmu—"

"Tidak lucu, dasar perebut guru orang!"

Dan emosi Natsume pun semakin terpancing. Akhirnya kedua anak yang masih memiliki semangat muda itu kembali bertengkar seperti setiap saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu muka dengan satu sama lain. Melihat mereka, Nyanko- _sensei_ hanya menghela napasnya. Diam-diam mulai berharap siapapun tolong datang dan hentikan mereka.

Tubuh Nyanko- _sensei—_ atau kucing yang bernama asli Madara—itu masih berada di dalam tas dengan kepalanya yang menonjol keluar. Tidak mau ikut-ikutan, Nyanko- _sensei_ hanya mendengus lalu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Sampai tiba-tiba bau enak memasuki hidungnya, membuat Nyanko- _sensei_ membuka kedua matanya dan reflek melihat ke arah kantong plastik yang sedari tadi dibawa Eren.

"Hei Natsume! Itu _dango_ terkenal dari toko mahal yang baru dibuka di samping terminal!" teriak Nyanko- _sensei_ antusias dengan kedua mata berbinar. Dia terus melompat di dalam tas, namun karena Natsume tak kunjung memberinya respon, Nyanko- _sensei_ akhirnya menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Natsume dengan penuh harap, "Oi, kau mendengarku tidak—"

Suara Nyanko- _sensei_ tercekat begitu dia melihat dua remaja manusia yang menatapnya dengan kedua pandangan yang berbeda.

Kedua mata Eren langsung berbinar senang, "WAH! KAU BENAR-BENAR BISA BERBICARA! HEBAT!" Eren langsung berjongkok—mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan posisi kucing itu, "Bagaimana caranya kau melatih kucingmu berbicara seperti ini, Natsume?" tanya Eren polos meski kedua matanya masih fokus dengan Nyanko- _sensei._

Tentu saja Nyanko tidak bisa fokus dengan pertanyaan itu... ketika seseorang yang memeluknya kini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, " _Sensei..._ "

"Ah... ah... _meong~ meong~_ "

 _ **DHUAK**_

Kali ini pukulan itu diarahkan pada kepala Madara yang memekik histeris mengucapkan kata maaf.

 **#**

"Karena itu... maaf ya, Kitamoto, Nishimura."

" _Oh, tidak apa-apa! Santai saja Natsume! Titip salamku pada semuanya di rumah ya!"_

 _ **PIP**_

Natsume mematikan telepon genggamnya lalu menghela napasnya saat melihat layar bertuliskan nama Nishimura di sana. Pada akhirnya dia tidak jadi pergi bersama teman-temannya... dan harus mengurus masalah baru yang menyebalkan.

Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu mendengus kesal lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Eren yang sedang antusias memperhatikan Nyanko- _sensei_ yang telah keluar dari tasnya. Kucing yang sebenarnya adalah _yokai_ berukuran raksasa itu sedang mengikuti naluri alaminya dan reflek melompat-lompat untuk menangkap kupu-kupu yang terbang di atas kepalanya. Hal yang entah kenapa membuat kedua mata Eren berbinar semakin senang seperti anak kecil.

"Woaaah! Meski dengan tubuh segendut itu, kau masih bisa melompat cukup tinggi, Nyanko- _sensei!_ " teriak Eren antusias.

Madara langsung berhenti. Dia membuang wajahnya yang terlihat mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, "Hmph! Aku tidak gendut, ini hanya lemak yang belum sempat terbakar!" dia membuka sebelah matanya lalu melirik kantong plastik yang dipegang Eren, "Kalau kau memang segitunya mengagumiku, kau bisa memberikan _dango_ itu padaku sebagai bukti nyata perasaanmu itu."

Eren mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Oh, maksudmu ini?" ucapnya sembari membuka kantong plastiknya. Dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya, Eren langsung mengambil tiga tusuk sate _dango,_ "Silahkan! Ini sate _dango_ paling enak yang pernah kumakan, kau pasti suka, _sensei!_ " ucapnya. Nyanko- _sensei_ langsung mengambil semuanya dengan cepat.

"Aaaaa! Natsume! Aku suka sekali dengan anak ini!"

Natsume menghela napas panjang, " _Sensei!_ " ucapnya kesal. Dia melihat Eren yang telah berdiri kembali, "Ayo, kita pulang."

"Ah, Natsume!" Eren berlari hingga dia berada di depan Natsume, "Aku ingin tinggal bersama denganmu dan Levi- _sensei!_ " teriaknya.

"...Iya, aku sudah tahu."

Mendengar itu, wajah Eren langsung cerah, "Kalau begitu—"

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu!" Natsume menghela napas panjang, "Lagipula Touko- _san_ dan Shigeru- _san_ sebagai pemilik rumah asli juga tidak mungkin langsung mengizinkanmu begitu saja, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Oh, soal itu..." Eren tertawa kecil lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "...sebenarnya aku sudah mendapat izin. Aku bisa pindah kapan saja aku mau. Tapi... kupikir, aku tetap harus meminta persetujuanmu dulu, hehe."

Kerutan di wajah Natsume menghilang. Dia menatap Eren dengan pandangan yang sedikit terkejut.

"Yah, kau memang menyebalkan. Tapi, tetap saja itu rumah keluargamu. Maksudku, kau sudah menjadi bagian utama di rumah itu, 'kan? Jadi aku tetap harus menghargai perasaanmu," ucap Eren apa adanya, "sedikit banyak, aku sudah mendengar silsilah keluarga aslimu. Jadi... yah... begitulah. Aku mengerti sekali. Tapi, kuharap kau tidak menganggap aku merebut keluargamu atau... sejenisnya," tambahnya canggung sembari menggaruk pipinya.

Sifat Eren memang selalu jujur mengatakan langsung apa yang ada di hatinya. Hal yang tak akan pernah bisa dimengerti oleh seseorang seperti Natsume. Laki-laki yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan neneknya tersebut mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Meski begitu, dia tersenyum kecil.

Eren Yeager... benar-benar bertolak belakang sekali dengannya.

Natsume akhirnya menyerah, "...Baiklah," dia menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi Eren yang juga terkejut melihatnya, "tapi Levi- _sensei,_ juga Touko- _san_ dan Shigeru- _san_ belum tahu Nyanko- _sensei_ bisa bicara, jadi kuharap kau bisa menahan dirimu, Yeager."

Eren menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, " _YEAAAAH!_ TENTU SAJA!" ucapnya senang sembari meninju udara dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau dengar itu, _sensei!?_ Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal bersama kalian!"

Sebelum Madara sempat menjawab, Natsume mendengus menahan tawa, "Aku sarankan kau tidak terlalu antusias, Yeager. Aku mungkin akan meminta Nyanko- _sensei_ mencakarmu jika kau mulai berperilaku menyebalkan lagi."

Madara menyipitkan kedua matanya dan mengangguk cepat, "Ya, ya! Itu benar—"

Eren tertawa polos, "Yah, sayang sekali kalau begitu." Dia kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Madara, "Padahal aku berniat membelikanmu _dango_ setiap hari."

"APA!? NATSUME, ANAK INI MENGERIKAN!"—meski begitu wajah Madara terlihat terlalu senang saat dia menunjuk Eren yang menyeringai dengan kaki bantetnya.

Empat urat siku-siku kembali muncul di dahi Natsume.

"TIDAK BOLEH! _SENSEI,_ KAU SEMAKIN BERAT JIKA BERTAMBAH GENDUT TAHU!"

"APA!? ITU TIDAK BENAR—INI ADALAH OTOT YANG BELUM TERBENTUK!"

"Lho, bukannya kau bilang tadi itu lemak, _sensei?_ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Takashi- _kun?_ " melihat anak angkatnya turun dari tangga sembari mengucek kedua matanya yang baru bangun tidur itu, Fujiwara Touko berjalan menghampirinya. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat Natsume Takashi ketika mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan, "Aku ingin meminta tolong sesuatu, bolehkah?"

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Natsume langsung kembali segar. Dia membalas senyuman Touko dengan senyum teduhnya, "Tentu saja, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

Touko sedikit terlihat gelisah, meski begitu dia berusaha menyembunyikannya, "Kau tahu aku akan ikut menyusul Shigeru- _san_ ke kantornya sekarang, 'kan?" Natsume hanya mengangguk, "Sebenarnya aku lupa telah berjanji untuk memberikan paket ke keluarga Nohara hari ini. Aku merasa tak enak jika harus membatalkannya lagi, mereka sudah menunggu paket ini sejak kemarin tapi karena aku tak bisa jadi aku minta sekarang saja tapi—"

"Jadi, kau ingin aku membawakan paket ini ke keluarga Nohara, 'kan?" wajah Touko memerah karena malu dan akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan. Natsume hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Kalau hanya begitu, kau bisa memintaku kapan saja Touko- _san,_ tak perlu sungkan." Tambah Natsume sembari menyipitkan kedua matanya senang.

"Iya tapi... aku merasa tak enak padamu, Takashi- _kun._ Padahal ini hari liburmu setelah dua minggu belakangan kau mulai sibuk belajar untuk ujian." Touko menghela napas, "Belum lagi kediaman keluarga Nohara cukup jauh dari sini, pastikan ada yang menemanimu ya?"

Natsume mengangguk, "Tenang saja, aku akan pergi dengan Nyanko—"

"Setidaknya ajak juga manusia sepertimu, Takashi."

Perkataan yang menyela Natsume ini membuat kedua manusia yang berdiri di koridor itu menoleh, "Levi- _san,_ " gumam Touko, tubuhnya menghadap miring ketika Levi semakin mendekat ke arah mereka, "tadi aku melihatmu sedang fokus membaca koran dan meminum kopi. Maaf ya, padahal kau tak perlu repot-repot ke sini." Ucap Touko dengan senyum yang sungkan.

Levi hanya menggeleng sekali dan senyum tipis—yang sangat tipis—muncul di wajahnya. Natsume sedikit teralihkan karena ini. Jarang sekali dia melihat kakeknya itu tersenyum, "Tak masalah. Lagipula aku perlu memarahi cucuku yang baru bangun jam segini, mentang-mentang libur," ucapan ini membuat Natsume menelan ludahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah mendengar sebagian besar masalahnya. Tenang saja Touko- _san,_ kau bebas menyuruh anak ini apa saja. Pada dasarnya dia 'kan hanya menumpang."

 _...Ouch,_ tepat sasaran.

Touko tertawa kecil mendengar ini, "Aduh Levi- _san,_ jangan berkata seperti itu," menatap Natsume lembut sebelum membelai rambutnya, Touko menambahkan, "dia sudah kami anggap seperti anak kami sendiri."

Dan setelah mendengar itu, wajah Natsume kembali memerah. Dia tak menyadari ketika Levi meliriknya sedikit dan tersenyum kecil—entah kenapa.

"Ya, aku juga mengerti soal itu," jawab Levi beberapa saat kemudian. Dia menatap Natsume di depannya dengan serius, "jangan khawatir Touko- _san,_ aku juga akan ikut mengantar anak ini."

Mendengar Levi, senyum Touko menghilang, "Ah, Levi- _san_ kau tak perlu repot—"

"Tidak masalah. Anggap saja sebagai salah satu bentuk terima kasih karena aku telah diizinkan tinggal di sini," ucapnya. Dia kemudian melihat Touko yang terlihat ragu, "lagipula apa tak masalah lama-lama di sini? Sebentar lagi acara kantor Shigeru- _san_ akan dimulai, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Touko langsung tersadar kemudian berlari ke dalam melihat jam dinding, "Ya ampun, sudah jam segini!" ucap Touko panik. Dia kemudian melihat Levi dan Natsume yang masih di koridor, "Ka-Kalau begitu, aku minta tolong pada kalian. Terima kasih sekali ya, Takashi- _kun,_ Levi- _san._ " Setelah itu, dia langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan mempersiapkan diri.

Melihat kepergian Touko, keadaan di antara Levi dan Natsume sempat hening sejenak. Natsume menoleh pada Levi, "Anu, Levi- _san,_ " yang dipanggil hanya melirik ke arah cucunya itu, "kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku. Aku dan Nyanko- _sensei_ sudah biasa berjalan kaki ke tempat yang lebih jauh kok."

Levi hanya menghela napas, "Bukan kita yang akan pergi mengantar paket itu."

Lalu tanpa menunggu balasan dari Natsume, dia berjalan ke lantai dua lalu masuk ke kamar Natsume... yang kini harus tidur berdua dengan salah seorang muridnya yang satu lagi.

Levi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam dan berbahaya melihat wajah Eren Yeager yang begitu lelap di tidurnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, air liur mengalir di ujung mulutnya, tidurnya sangat berantakan hingga kaki-kakinya berada di atas selimut _futon_ Natsume yang belum dibereskan. Yang membuatnya terlihat lucu hanyalah kucing gendut berwarna dasar putih dengan belang abu kuning itu juga tidur telentang di atas perutnya.

Natsume sendiri yang masih berdiri di depan pintunya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lelah melihat teman sekamarnya dan kucingnya tersebut.

"Bangun kau, anak kaya tak tahu diuntung."

 _ **JDUG**_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...Apa yang dipukul Levi, silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

Singkat cerita, Eren akhirnya menurut untuk mandi kemudian membawakan paket ke keluarga Nohara. Dia pergi ditemani Nyanko- _sensei_ sesuai yang diperintahkan Levi padanya. Bahkan sampai proses ini, Natsume tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. Sehingga hanya bisa pasrah melihat Levi yang menjadikan muridnya sendiri itu sebagai babu sembari meminta maaf pada Eren dari dalam hatinya.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Ini salah dia sendiri yang bangun siang. Dasar pemalas," ketus Levi ketika dia dan Natsume kini berjalan berdampingan di pinggir salah satu taman di desa ini. Natsume menoleh menatap kakeknya yang tingginya tak jauh beda dengannya itu, "dia juga yang mencari masalah dengan meminta tinggal bersama kita. Berarti dia harus siap menerima segala resiko dan menuruti aturan kita. Ini sekedar hukuman agar dia semakin disiplin dengan waktunya sendiri." Tambah Levi lagi sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Natsume hanya tertawa kaku, tapi dia tak bisa membantah bahwa perkataan Levi ada benarnya. Dia kemudian melihat ke sekitarnya... dimana mereka sekarang telah sampai di bagian pinggir desa dan hutan berada di sebelah kanan mereka.

Suasana hening ini membuat Natsume semakin tak nyaman, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Levi- _san,_ sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Levi melirik ke arahnya. Untuk beberapa saat Levi tak langsung menjawab sampai akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya, "Apa kau tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku?" tanyanya balik.

Natsume mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Tanya? Aku tidak memiliki pertanyaan apapun—oh, kalau yang kau maksud adalah pelajaran kemarin, sejauh ini aku masih mengerti. Jadi—"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh," Levi kemudian berhenti lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia berdiri menghadap Natsume yang juga ikut berhenti, "aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku." Ucap Levi dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit dalam.

"Aku tahu tentang silsilah keluarga kita. Aku tahu tentang kakek dan nenekmu. Termasuk orang tuamu."

Wajah Natsume terlihat tersentak ketika mendengar ini. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar ketika kedua mata Levi semakin memicing dan pria itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan apapun padaku? Bukankah selama ini kau ingin mengetahuinya? Alasanmu berada di sini sekarang. Alasan mengapa kau harus mengalami semua perlakuan yang tidak adil hingga secara tak langsung kau dibuang keluargamu."

Kedua tangan Levi kini masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

"Takashi... apa kau masih takut mendengar kenyataan?"

Mendengar ini, Natsume menggertakkan giginya. Seolah terpacu akan sesuatu, dia berteriak, "AKU TIDAK TAKUT!" tersadar dengan suaranya yang terlalu keras, dia menatap Levi yang tetap berdiri tenang di depannya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup, "Aku... Aku hanya..."

Lalu semua memori itu kembali. Pertemuan dengan para _youkai_ yang pernah menolong... hingga ditolong olehnya.

" _Kau sangat mirip dengan Reiko."_

" _Apakah kau Reiko? Bukan? Lalu dimana Reiko?"_

" _AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI REIKO! DASAR WANITA SIALAN PENCURI NAMA!"_

" _Padahal aku selalu menunggu Reiko. Padahal dia bilang dia akan kembali ke sini suatu hari nanti."_

" _Reiko adalah manusia yang menolong kami. Dia sudah seperti malaikat kami."_

" _Terima kasih... Reiko."_

Setelah semua memori itu kembali terkumpul menjadi _puzzle_ yang menyatu dan terhubung... Natsume kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

...Apakah dia memang ingin mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya tentang Natsume Reiko?

Melihat pemuda di depannya masih tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri, Levi akhirnya menghela napasnya, "Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku. Ini kesempatan kita sekarang. Berhubung dua pengganggu sedang tidak ada."

Dua pengganggu? Natsume mengerti jika yang dimaksud adalah Eren tapi... Nyanko- _sensei_ juga? Natsume tersentak lagi lalu bertanya, "Levi- _san,_ apakah kau—"

"Aku ke toilet dulu," Levi melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan menjauh menuju taman di depan mereka dimana terdapat toilet umum di sana. Tanpa berbalik, dia berkata lagi, "jangan kemana-mana. Aku bisa repot kalau kau hilang, apalagi jika kita berdua tersesat." Ucapnya.

Tanpa perlu dikatakan seperti itupun, Natsume memang tidak berniat pergi kemana-mana. Dia menatap jengkel punggung Levi yang semakin menjauh tapi ekspresinya kembali terlihat sedih mengingat ucapan Levi sebelumnya. Akhirnya mencoba konsentrasi, Natsume berusaha memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan dikeluarkannya setelah Levi kembali dari toilet.

Tapi... kenyataan tak selalu sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.

"Reiko... Reiko..."

Natsume membulatkan kedua bola matanya lalu melihat ke sampingnya. Dimana sesosok _yokai_ raksasa terbang ke arahnya perlahan. Kedua tangannya yang besar berusaha menggapai Natsume yang masih beberapa _meter_ di depannya.

Itu _yokai_ yang belakangan selalu memberi lebam biru di tangannya.

Entah kenapa dia selalu muncul di saat Nyanko- _sensei_ tidak ada. Apakah ini memang direncanakannya!?

"Kau..."

"REEEEEIIIIIKOOOOOOOO!"

Melihat _yokai_ itu kini langsung melesat ke arahnya membuat Natsume tak sempat berpikir lagi. Dia berhasil menghindar ketika _yokai_ itu melesat terlalu cepat sehingga menabrak jalan di belakangnya. Natsume melirik toilet tempat Levi berada...

...dia tak bisa melibatkan kakeknya lebih jauh lagi.

Akhirnya dengan keputusan yang sudah bulat di hatinya, Natsume berteriak, "KE SINI KAU, DASAR JELEK!" lalu dia berlari cepat masuk ke dalam hutan.

 _Yokai_ itu hanya membalas dengan teriakan yang memekakan telinga sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam hutan... mengejar anak manusia yang telah mencuri namanya itu.

Atau itulah yang setidaknya dia kira.

 **#**

Di sisi lain, Eren dan Nyanko- _sensei_ sedang berada di perjalanan mereka menuju rumah. Kucing gendut itu berjalan di sampingnya sementara Eren menguap lebar sembari berjalan. Kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepalanya.

"Uh, aku masih ngantuk sekali," keluh Eren sembari mengucek kedua matanya yang setengah terpejam. Nyanko meliriknya sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Benar-benar... aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau kagumi dari guru menyebalkan seperti itu."

Komentar Nyanko- _sensei_ membuat Eren menoleh dengan ekspresi jengkel, "Nyanko- _sensei_ bisa bilang begitu karena tidak tahu siapa Levi- _sensei_ yang sebenarnya!" teriaknya kesal. Kucing gendut itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, " _Well,_ benar juga sih Levi- _sensei_ kadang begitu mengerikan tapi..."

Begitu Eren berhenti dan menundukkan wajahnya, Nyanko- _sensei_ yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan itu ikut berhenti lalu melihat ke arahnya. Eren mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau itu.

"...hanya Levi- _sensei_ satu-satunya guru yang masih menganggapku manusia."

Mendengar ini, Nyanko- _sensei_ memicingkan kedua matanya. Namun dia tak menyela saat Eren mulai bercerita, "Sebagai anak orang kaya, aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau. Ayah selalu memberikan semuanya tanpa perlu aku minta dua kali. Berkat ini, aku jadi menyepelekan segalanya..." Eren tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil, "...salah satu akibatnya, aku jadi malas belajar. Tak peduli berapa banyak guru yang didatangkan untuk mengajariku, pada akhirnya mereka akan takluk juga padaku karena takut dengan kekuasaanku... harta kekayaanku. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka ajarkan padaku."

Eren kemudian berjongkok, menatap kedua mata Nyanko- _sensei_ dengan kedua tatapannya yang begitu... polos.

"Sampai akhirnya Levi- _sensei_ datang. Apa kau percaya? Dia guru pertama yang langsung menghajarku—bahkan meskipun aku mengatakan aku bisa langsung memecatnya di tempat sekarang juga." Tertawa bodoh, Eren menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku benar-benar meminta ayah untuk memecatnya, tapi kemudian saat akan dipecat, dia menyeretku ke depan ayah lalu menghajarku di depannya. Dan kata-kata Levi- _sensei_ terlalu logis sehingga ayah pun tak memiliki pembelaan untukku. Mengerikan sekali, jujur saja."

Nyanko- _sensei_ semakin tidak mengerti, "Lalu? Aku masih tidak bisa melihat sisi mananya dia melihatmu sebagai sesama manusia."— _kau lebih cocok jadi samsak tinjunya._ Tambah Nyanko- _sensei_ dalam hati.

Eren tertawa kecil, "Levi- _sensei_ tak selalu menghajarku, kau tahu. Dia selalu memiliki alasan. Aku juga baru tahu belakangan kalau Levi- _sensei_ adalah tipe yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan maksudnya dengan kata-kata, dia menunjukkannya dengan tindakan," jeda sejenak, Eren melanjutkan, "karena takut dihajar lagi, aku jadi berusaha belajar dan menjadi anak yang baik. Aku mendapat ilmu yang tak pernah kusangka akan masuk ke dalam kepalaku. Dan di beberapa kesempatan, Levi- _sensei_ akan memujiku... meskipun itu tersirat sih."

"Hah? Lantas bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia memujimu?"

"Hanji- _san—_ pelayan pribadiku—yang selalu mengartikan setiap kata-kata yang diberikan Levi- _sensei_ untukku! Dia wanita yang hebat, kau juga harus menemuinya, Nyanko- _sensei!_ Aku akan mengajakmu dan Natsume menemuinya suatu hari nanti."

Nyanko- _sensei_ bisa merasakan _sweatdrop_ di kepalanya, "Lebih terdengar seperti penerjemah pribadi bagiku."

"Ugh, pokoknya—"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Perbincangan mereka terpotong begitu mendengar suara teriakan yang mereka kenal. Eren langsung berdiri dan melihat ke arah hutan.

"Suara itu..."

"NATSUME!" Nyanko- _sensei_ lebih dulu berlari hingga sampai ke mulut hutan dan melihat ke arah Eren yang masih berdiri syok di tempatnya, "Apa yang kau tunggu!? Hah... hah... anak itu mungkin sedang terlibat masalah lagi dengan _yokai_ yang berbahaya!" teriaknya.

Eren mengangguk lalu berlari cepat hingga melewati Nyanko- _sensei sensei_ yang masih mengatur napasnya, " _Sensei?_ "

"Hah... hah... sudah lama aku tidak berjalan jauh jadi—"

"Hah!? Yang benar saja!" Eren melihat sekali ke dalam hutan lalu mendecak kesal sebelum dia turun dan memeluk Nyanko- _sensei_ di dalam gendongannya, "Uuuh! Kau berat sekali! Pantas Natsume selalu protes setiap kau memakan terlalu banyak, dasar gendut!"

"APA!? KURANG AJAR—"

Namun teriakan Nyanko- _sensei_ menghilang seiring dengan Eren yang mulai berlari cepat ke dalam hutan mencari sumber suara.

 **#**

"...Kemana lagi dia?"

Levi melihat ke kanan kirinya, tak ada tanda-tanda cucunya itu berada. Dia mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Apa dia serius meninggalkanku di sini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Suara berisik dari dalam hutan membuat Levi menoleh ke belakangnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini posisinya tepat menghadap jalan masuk hutan di depannya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, akhirnya Levi mengambil langkah pertama dan memasuki hutan di depannya. Tanpa perlu berpikir apakah Natsume memang masuk ke sana atau tidak.

Semakin masuk ke dalam, suara-suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Namun rasanya seperti ada dua suara. Yang semakin dekat dengan posisi Levi adalah suara seseorang yang berlari terburu-buru hingga menginjak ranting dan daun kering begitu keras. Sedangkan suara yang masih terdengar samar-samar... lebih tepat dikatakan seperti ada suara seseorang yang sedang berkelahi hingga menabrak pohon dan sebagainya.

Untuk suara seseorang yang sedang berlari, terdengar semakin keras sehingga Levi menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar begitu dekat itu, "LEVI- _SENSEI!?_ "

"Eren—"

Namun belum sempat terkejut, Eren menginjak tanah yang lapuk sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Eren yang mulai goyah itu berteriak dengan langkah tak tentu arah—begitu pula kucing di pelukannya. Sampai akhirnya—

 _ **BHUAAG**_

"HMPPPH!?"

Wajah Nyanko- _sensei_ menghantam ranting tebal hingga menimbulkan suara keras.

Sangat keras.

Levi memejamkan sebelah matanya erat. Dia bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya menjadi kucing malang itu sekarang. Hanya saja berkat kucing itu, Eren menjadi terpental dan jatuh terduduk. Dia tidak mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah... meski kini kucing gendut di pelukannya telah pingsan dengan kedua mata berkunang-kunang.

Membuka kedua matanya sepenuhnya, Levi berjalan mendekati Eren yang masih mengelus pantatnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Eren?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Eren apa adanya. Dia kemudian melihat kucing di pelukannya, "wa—NYANKO- _SENSEI!?_ "

"Sepertinya dia pingsan, tabrakan dengan ranting tebal tadi cukup menyakitkan," Levi seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Eren, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana dengan paket yang seharusnya kalian antarkan?" tanyanya.

Eren menatap wajah Levi dengan tatapan panik, "Kami baru saja pulang setelah mengantarkan paket itu lalu—" teringat akan sesuatu, Eren langsung berdiri, "—ah iya! Kami mendengar teriakan Natsume dari dalam hutan! Karena itu kami langsung masuk dan—"

"Takashi?" kedua alis Levi langsung mengernyit dalam. Pria berambut hitam kelam itu menghadap lurus ke salah satu sumber suara yang bisa didengarnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Levi langsung berlari ke arah yang menurutnya benar tersebut.

"Levi- _sensei!_ " Eren langsung mengejar Levi dengan kucing gendut di pelukannya, "Kau harus berhati-hati! Mungkin... Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi lawan Natsume sekarang hanya Nyanko- _sensei_ yang bisa melawannya!" teriaknya.

Tapi, Levi sama sekali tidak berhenti, memperlambat larinya, atau bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arahnya. Eren menggertakkan giginya, "Kemungkinan kita bisa menang itu kecil! LAWAN KITA ADALAH _YOKAI!_ "

"Lalu? Kau mau menyuruhku apa? Menunggu sampai kucing gendut itu bangun?"

Levi akhirnya berkata di sela-sela napasnya. Mereka terus berlari melewati batang demi batang. Ekspresi Eren sedikit terkejut, namun dia membiarkan gurunya itu berbicara.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin Takashi masih hidup saat kita menunggunya bangun?"

Bibir Eren terkatup rapat. Dia memeluk erat kucing di pelukannya namun tak mengatakan apapun.

Mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya suara yang sempat samar-samar terdengar dari jauh itu kini terdengar semakin jelas. Levi tiba-tiba berhenti dan menahan laju Eren dengan mengangkat tangannya, " _Sensei—_ "

 _ **ZRAAAAK**_

Di pandangan Levi dan Eren sekarang, Natsume baru saja menerima serangan yang membuat tubuhnya terseret hingga daun-daun kering di sekitarnya berterbangan. Kedua bola mata Eren membulat kaget, dia berusaha melihat seseorang atau apapun yang membuat temannya itu terjatuh tapi—

—seperti yang dia duga, nihil.

"Ukh, _yokai..._ " bisik Eren—entah Levi mendengarnya atau tidak, "seandainya aku bisa melihatnya juga..." tambahnya pelan dengan penuh nada penyesalan.

Levi tak mengatakan apapun. Dia langsung berlari mendekati Natsume yang masih berusaha bangkit dari posisinya.

Melihat kakeknya datang, Natsume langsung terkejut dan mendorong tubuh Levi yang hendak membantunya berdiri, "Levi - _san,_ kau harus pergi dari sini!" teriaknya. Tapi Levi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berniat marah, namun tak tersampaikan.

"Taka—"

"KUMOHON!" teriak Natsume parau. Dia kemudian melirik _yokai_ raksasa yang terhuyung ke arahnya dan Levi. Bersiap menyerang lagi. Mendorong Levi menjauh, Natsume berhasil berdiri sendiri lalu berlari menjauh.

 _Yokai_ itu kembali berteriak, "Reiko... Reiko... REIKO!" tapi sebelum dia mendekati Natsume, _yokai_ itu melihat Levi yang masih diam di tempatnya—entah kenapa, "Manusia... berharga... Reiko," bisik _yokai_ itu dan mendadak terbang cepat ke arah Levi.

Kedua bola mata Natsume membulat kaget, "LEVI- _SAN!_ "

Bagaikan _slow motion,_ Levi membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia melihat arah kedua mata Natsume... sebelum melihat ke arah yang sama.

"Di sini ya?"

Di kedua mata Levi, tak ada apapun yang terlihat. Tentu saja, dia hanya manusia biasa—begitu kata orang-orang di sekitarnya selama ini.

Tapi, ketika dia mengangkat kakinya dan melakukan tendangan putaran dengan _timing_ yang pas—

 _ **DHUAAAK**_

"UWOOOOOOKGGHH!"

Natsume membulatkan kedua bola matanya syok. Levi hanya menatap bingung depannya. Bagi dirinya, dia hanya terasa seperti menendang angin. Tapi, di mata Natsume... sang kakek berhasil menendang wajah _yokai_ raksasa itu hingga dia tersungkur cukup jauh.

Sedangkan Eren hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Tentu saja dia tidak melihat apapun selain pemandangan Levi yang melakukan gerakan tendangan berputar entah untuk apa.

Levi menurunkan kakinya lalu menatap Natsume, "Kena tidak?"

"He?" menatap _yokai_ yang berusaha bangkit setelah terkena tendangan Levi, Natsume kembali melihat kakeknya, "Ke-Kena sih... tapi... bagaimana—"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Yang penting arahkan aku saja dulu," Levi melinting kaos lengan panjangnya lalu menatap sekitarnya—yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa di matanya, "dimana _yokai_ itu?"

Natsume yang masih syok hanya bisa menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya. Levi kemudian berjalan ke arah yang ditujukan Natsume, berdiri tepat di depan _yokai_ yang mulai mengutuknya, "Manusia... sialan—"

 _ **BHUG**_

Levi menginjak muka _yokai_ itu lalu memutar telapak kakinya, menekannya di atas tanah, "Hm, kau yakin di sini, 'kan?" tanya Levi.

Natsume yang melihat _yokai_ itu mengerang kesakitan di bawah kaki Levi hanya mengangguk kaku. Lalu dia melihat _yokai_ itu berhasil lolos dari Levi dan berniat menyerang, "Levi- _san!_ Depan!"

Teriakan itu membuat Levi melihat ke depan lalu melayangkan tinjunya dengan kekuatan penuh.

 _ **BHUM**_

 _Yokai_ itu terlempar hingga tubuhnya yang merupakan bayangan tersebar ke berbagai arah. Mencoba mengepung Levi dengan ukuran-ukurannya yang lebih kecil.

"MATI KAU MANUSIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"LEVI- _SAN!_ KANANMU!"

 _ **DHUAG**_

"KIRI!"

 _ **BHUG**_

"ATAS!"

 _ **DHUAAK**_

"Uh... KE KIRI SEKITAR TIGA PULUH DERAJAT!"

 _ **DHUUK**_

Lalu semua bayangan-bayangan itu menghilang seolah tertiup angin. Natsume hanya bisa tertegun menatap kekuatan sang kakek yang berhasil menghajar makhluk halus itu bahkan tanpa bisa melihatnya. Levi kemudian bertanya, "Mana? Ada lagi?"

Natsume nyaris menggeleng, tapi kemudian melihat serpihan bayangan kecil tak jauh dari posisi Levi. Menatapnya memohon dan berkata dengan suara parau, "Ku-Kumohon lepaskan aku... anak manusia... aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi... sungguh..." ucapnya.

Melihat itu, Natsume mulai merasa goyah. Dia menatap Levi dan _yokai_ itu bergantian sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang.

"Baik—"

"Kalau begitu, pergi sekarang! Jangan dekati makananku lagi!" tanpa aba-aba, Nyanko- _sensei_ yang ternyata sudah sadar itu melompat dari pelukan Eren lalu mencakar bayangan tersebut.

Mendapat pukulan dari kucing gendut itu, sang _yokai_ berteriak panik hingga akhirnya terbang dengan cepat... menjauh dari mereka semua, "Ha! Dasar _yokai_ lemah!" ketus Nyanko- _sensei_ yang kini berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya dan mendengus sombong.

"Ho..."

Mendapat aura dingin di belakangnya, Madara membuka sebelah matanya, "Hm?"

"Jadi, kau juga _yokai?_ " tangan Levi mencengkeram kepala Madara yang berteriak ngeri dan mulai berkeringat panik, "Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga dengan bentukmu yang aneh. Dan kalau aku sampai bisa melihatmu, berarti kau cukup kuat, hm? Katakan padaku Takashi, apa kau diancam kucing gendut ini hingga kau harus mengurusnya?" tanya Levi dengan dalam. Cengkeramannya semakin menguat.

Natsume yang telah dibantu berdiri oleh Eren hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya dan tertawa kecil. Levi telah berdiri sembari memegang Madara hanya dengan mencengkeram kepalanya saja—seolah-olah berat kucing gendut itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau juga bilang 'makananmu', hah?"

Kali ini, tak hanya Nyanko- _sensei_ yang memucat. Tapi juga Eren dan Natsume yang menatap Levi dengan ngeri. Merasakan aura api yang panas menggelegar keluar dari tubuh guru mereka tersebut.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Takashi, berarti di sinilah kuburanmu sekarang."

"Ti-Tidak, Natsume tolong—GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hari semakin sore, matahari mulai turun perlahan tapi pasti. Berhenti menyinari perjalanan pulang ketiga anak manusia bersama peliharaan mereka.

Jika itu bisa disebut 'peliharaan'.

Menggendong kucing gendut yang sedang pusing di pelukannya, Eren protes untuk yang ke sekian kalinya di perjalanan pulang, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau berikan pada dia sampai bisa segendut ini sih!?" tanyanya pada Natsume yang berdiri di tengah antara dirinya dan Levi.

Natsume hanya tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya memberinya porsi secukupnya, tapi _sensei_ masih suka memakan _snack-snack_ manis yang diberikan _yokai_ lainnya. Belum lagi dengan kebiasaannya minum-minum _sake_ bersama mereka." Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap Nyanko- _sensei_ jengkel, "Itu salahnya sendiri karena tidak mau mendengarku."

"Apa!? Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona makanan manis dan _sake_ kecuali bocah sepertimu!" teriak Nyanko- _sensei_ akhirnya. Natsume hanya mendengus dan membuang wajahnya, "Lagipula kau ini—HNGGH!?"

"Uh, jangan terlalu berisik, _sensei—_ " Eren mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Nyanko- _sensei_ hingga kucing gendut itu kesusahan bernapas, Eren melirik Levi takut. Menyadari gurunya itu telah mengawasi mereka sejak awal pembicaraan, "—kalau Levi- _sensei_ marah lagi, kau bisa benar-benar habis." Bisik Eren.

Benar, Nyanko- _sensei_ masih berada di sini sekarang karena Eren dan Natsume yang bekerja sama melepaskannya dari Levi sebelumnya. Setelah berusaha menjelaskannya berkali-kali, akhirnya Levi mau mengerti dan membiarkan Nyanko- _sensei_ hidup—itupun dengan syarat jika Nyanko- _sensei_ mulai menunjukkan perilaku yang mencurigakan, pria bermarga asli Ackerman itu tidak akan tanggung-tanggung.

Natsume tidak tahu harus senang atau sebaliknya dengan kenyataan bahwa kakeknya itu benar-benar terlalu protektif padanya.

Tapi, Nyanko- _sensei_ tetap saja Nyanko- _sensei._ Dia mendengus mendengar peringatan Eren, "Hah! Dia bisa mengungguli kekuatanku karena aku sedang di kondisi lemah sekarang!" ucapnya. Kedua kaki belakangnya di bawah tangan Eren bergerak-gerak.

"Apa sih!? Kau bahkan tidak membantu apa-apa sama sekali selama Levi- _sensei_ dan Natsume bertarung!"

"Makanya aku bilang mereka beruntung bisa pamer karena aku sedang lemah!"

"Hei! Natsume sudah berjuang keras sampai tubuhnya penuh luka tahu!"

"Dia memang selalu begitu. Daripada dia, kau sendiri juga tidak membantu apa-apa, 'kan!? Dasar anak kaya manja!"

"AKU MENGGENDONGMU YANG SEENAKNYA PINGSAN DI SAAT KRITIS TAHU! DASAR PARASIT GENDUT!"

"KAU INI TIDAK SADAR DIRI YA—"

Levi menghela napas kesal dan berjalan lebih cepat ketika dia mengatakan, "Kalian berdua parasit. Benalu. Tidak ada gunanya hidup."

"APA KATAMU!?" / "KAU TEGA SEKALI, LEVI- _SENSEI!_ "

Natsume hanya tertawa mendengar mereka semua berdebat. Eren yang masih menggendong Nyanko- _sensei_ mulai berlari mengejar Levi. Dia dan kucing itu kini bekerja sama menuangkan protes-protes mereka pada pria berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun yang membalas mereka dengan seadanya saja.

Dari posisi Natsume sekarang di belakang mereka, Natsume bisa melihat sinar matahari senja meyinari mereka dari depan. Sehingga punggung mereka terlihat gelap karena menghalangi cahaya. Natsume berhenti melangkah. Terus memperhatikan mereka dengan kedua mata yang fokus... entah kenapa.

Entah apa yang Eren katakan, tapi dia dibuat diam setelah akhirnya Levi mengacak-acak rambutnya. Wajah Eren terlihat jengkel meski tak lama, dia kembali menunduk dengan ekspresi yang menahan senang setiap Levi memberinya perhatian. Lalu tangan Levi berpindah menepuk kepala Madara yang terus meneriakkan kehebatannya. Mungkin lama-lama dia berhasil memancing emosi Levi karena selanjutnya Levi mencubit pipi Madara cukup kuat hingga Eren panik dan berusaha menariknya kembali.

Kedua mata Natsume berbinar. Mengingat kata-kata Shigure dan Touko padanya.

" _Senang ya, Takashi-kun? Anggota keluarga kita bertambah lagi._ "

Ya. Senang sekali.

Natsume Takashi memang masih ingin mengetahui masa lalunya. Masa lalu keluarganya. Dan masa lalu Natsume Reiko. Wanita yang menjadi sumber utama masalah-masalah yang dialaminya bersama para _yokai_ sekarang. Lalu yang paling penting... kemampuan Levi Ackerman yang bisa menghajar _yokai_ namun tidak bisa melihatnya.

 _Tapi—_

"Takashi?" Levi telah berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. Begitu pula Eren dan Nyanko- _sensei_ yang memandangnya dengan bingung. Wajah Levi kembali terlihat serius, "Ada apa? Ada yang mengganggumu lagi?"

Mendengar itu, Natsume mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum tersenyum lembut. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi teduh di wajahnya.

— _semua itu bisa ditanyakan kapan saja, 'kan?_

Natsume berlari ke depan lalu memeluk tubuh Levi yang tidak memperkirakan pelukan itu. Levi memang sempat terkejut, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menepuk kepala cucunya beberapa kali dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca di wajahnya.

Setidaknya sampai kata-kata Natsume berikutnya membuat mereka semua membeku di tempat masing-masing.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Levi- _ojiichan!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hey, have you realized it, right?**_

 _ **You get it, right?**_

 _ **The secret ingredient of true love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bitter things, sour things**_

 _ **Even those things are fine sometimes**_

 _\- Lon (Sweet Magic)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SELESAI JUGA YA ALLAH ;A; #nak Terima kasih untuk kak Winda yang sudah meng- _commish_! Semoga suka ya / Tapi kayaknya yang ini lebih cenderung ke _family_ dibanding _humor_ ya uhuhu _I tried my best tho_ _(:"3

Semoga kerasa _feel-_ nya dan minim _typo_ hahaks x"DD Semoga kak Winda dan juga _readers_ yang lain suka dengan fic ini :3 Dan semoga Levi gak terlalu OOC HAHA #dor Aku ngebayangin dia emang tipe yang protektif dengan keluarganya atau orang-orang yang dia anggap berharga sih di balik mukanya yang kelihatan selalu marah dan gak pedulian wwww. Apalagi kalau inget tragedi Isabel dan Farlan :")

Ditambah di sini Natsume sangat _pure_ jadi makin kebayang aja naluri protektifnya Levi meninggi wakakakaka #heh Aku berusaha nunjukin Levi juga masih ada rasa sayang ke Eren sebagai muridnya, entah kelihatan atau tidak wkwkwk semoga saja~ #yeuh

Judul _**PROTECTIVE**_ diambil setelah revisi ulang berkali-kali wk... anggap aja inilah feeling Levi ke Natsume lalu feeling Eren ke Levi. Kemudian nanti jadi feeling Natsume ke semuanya atau malah semuanya ke Natsume lagi mwahahaha #dikepret Maafkan saya yang gak ada _sense_ judul orz.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau _review, fave,_ dan _alert. It's really appreciated, thank you!_


End file.
